Operation: ROGUE
by Kale Bishop
Summary: Dennis the Rabbit has jumped into the 2nd Dimension and conspired with Dr. Doofenshmirtz to form ROGUE (Rebellious Organization of the Globe's Ultimate Enemies), a criminal org whose ultimate goal is world domination. Their main targets? OWCA and Phineas and Ferb. Scattered and destroyed, our heroes must reunite and stop ROGUE before the second invasion of Danville.


**Author's Note:**

You may notice that each paragraph is followed with three dots. This is because the system of automatically joins the paragraphs together, but I found this to be strenuous to the eyes. So I found another way.

...

Okay, I'll make myself clear, in case you are one of those people who like reading my works. I found the work of fanfic to be unrewarding, and so I stagnated and decided to focus on my fiction works. As years passed, the fanbase faded and had moved on to other fanbases, so my old friends also moved out. We still contact each other but seldomly. So for those who would want me to keep working on this and my other fanfics, send in your reviews, because it motivates me to keep writing, and it lets me know that these babies are not just here for show. It's not a blackmail, it's showing your support, because it feels good to receive an email and read both the good and bad stuff about my work, yes I sad bad stuff, because the fact that you're criticizing it means that you want it to improve.

...

Overall, thank you for reading :).

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **...**

 **"Hair Intruder"**

 **...**

OWCA headquarters, Office floor, Level 5. Numerous animals typed in their keyboards, and made animal noises while making conversations with the other agents. They filed Nemesis reports, recruitments, incidents, updated profiles, cat-scratched toilet papers, dogs chewed documents, human agents choked them out of the dogs, frogs hard-tried not to devourer flies, and hyenas laughed with the other hyenas; it was a regular busy day at OWCA.

...

"Stop screaming Carl! You are a man! And a man in a government protection service is required to have a buzz cut!" Monogram's voice boomed from the half-open office door.

...

The sound of an electric razor, cutting hair, could be heard from the main office of Major Monogram to the big room. Perry and his fellow office agents, both human and animal, were quite disturbed of the screams of horror of the intern erupting from that same room, that they all stopped working to look towards the office door.

...

"But sir! I think those policies only apply to the militarreeeee!"

...

Before Carl even finished, Major Monogram proceeded on the haircut process. Pinky, Perry's next door office-mate, squinted and shrugged each time Carl wailed. Perry rolled his eyes and wheeled his chair back to his desktop. On-screen, he is filing his last mission report for his case against Doofenshmirtz, and updating his profile into the redeemed, no longer evil scientist that he is. Even if the dorky screams were annoying, Perry wanted to get home as soon as possible, he did not want to miss any more seconds with his owners. However, his eyes got caught on a picture frame beside his keyboard. It was their last shot together of Phineas hugging Perry, and Ferb just watched in the background with a sad awe, back when the boys knew about his secret. He smiled, and picked up the frame. In an instant, his mind flashed to the time they sent themselves to the 2nd dimension, to the time they got captured, fought against a robot army, and then up to this very moment stored in this picture frame. His eyes watered with tears, and he wiped them away. Yet he wondered how could such a platypus that acted so dull be loved.

...

When he comes back, he'll get more of it, possibly every second of the day. He did not need to wander off anymore, he could just be their pet platypus... and maybe get a sun tan with a glass of lemonade on top of their backyard tree where no one can see him. There was no time for dilly dally then. He put the picture down, and typed faster on his desktop, hoping that his fingers would not fatigue.

...

After a few seconds of typing, he was finally finished. He scrolled the entire document from top to bottom to review. He made sure that Doofenshmirtz's profile picture was there, along with the details of his basic information such as his birthday, age, and career. Then he reviewed the report.

...

 _"Target has been successfully neutralized via method of pacification and conversion. According to his testimony during our last encounter, he has fully considered of retiring as an evil scientist and venturing on the path of being good. Possible reasons behind this commitment are multiple such as consistent foiling of plans, friendly behavior towards target, appealing to the concerns of the target by daily visits, saving the target when required, and a frenemy relationship. Target is now considered non-hostile and an ally."_

...

He sighed with satisfaction and patted his own head for a job well done. Just as he was about to click the save button, the wall of his divider was hit, causing him to wheel himself away from the desktop, until the dampened keyboard no longer frizzled.

...

Angry, he peeked from his wall to see a human with a detective coat and a fedora hat, walking in an unstable and wobbly fashion. He stood up from his chair and stomped his way with balled fists towards the detective. Pinky peeked from his office as well, concerned at his fellow agent.

...

Perry tugged at the agent's detective coat, but his tug was so strong that it caused his coat to fall down on top of him. Irritated, the platypus pulled away the coat, only to realize that in front of him, two long wooden poles stood wobbling, with a white rabbit wearing a fedora on it.

...

Perry gasped, Pinky did too. Dennis the Rabbit sneered at the Platypus and used his right pole to kick the platypus back, causing himself to fall in the process. Pinky sprinted on four legs towards the escaping rabbit heading for the elevator. Dennis threw a carrot behind him which expunged green gas. Pinky ran through the gas, but soon tripped on his running. Pinky and everyone else who was inside the gas were yelping and crying. Perry stood up, picked up his harpoon gun from his fedora and fired a shot through the gas. The hook tangled around the rogue rabbit's leg and he fell. The rabbit then pulled out another carrot which poked a blade out of its end and cut the wire connecting to the harpoon.

...

The elevator dinged open, and the other agents inside were also shocked to see Dennis. The rabbit sprinted on all fours then on his two legs. He throws another carrot towards the elevator and then wears a gas mask. Agents both human and animal coughed and coughed until they fell unconscious. The rabbit tumbles, landing on the elevator floor, and immediately presses the close button. Agent D the dog was about to run inside, but the doors closed on him, causing him to bump into them instead. The dog then barked angrily towards the elevator door, alerting the rest of the agents, including Major Monogram.

...

"What's going on in there?!" The major barges his office door open.

...

"Sir! Dennis the Rabbit is on the elevator, he's going down!" Carl yelled, continuing to monitor the security footage.

...

In the footage, Dennis the Rabbit is seen forcibly throwing the door to the control panel behind him.

...

"Stop the elevator now!" Monogram commanded.

...

Carl smashes a button on his security console, immediately causing the elevator Dennis was in to stop.

...

Dennis looked up, reacting to the sudden stop, but continued to focus on his tinkering. He pushed some elevator buttons but nothing happened. He pushed the ones in the control panel, but to no avail either. Frustrated, he forcibly pulls away the metal panel, revealing a complex connection of colored wires connected to the buttons. Carefully, the rabbit pulls out wires connected to the down button and tangles them together, causing an electrical circuit to spark. The elevator then continues to go down at a velocity faster than usual.

...

"Sir! He's hacked the elevator!"

...

Monogram picks up the microphone and presses the button for intercom.

...

"Intruder alert! Rogue agent on elevator 2 heading to sector one! Stop him immediately!"

...

"Too late! He's already heading towards sector zero." Responded Carl.

...

Monogram is stunned. "No! He can't!" He picks up the microphone again. "Agents at sector zero, initiate lockdown! I repeat, initiate lockdown!"

...

Alarms blared throughout all of OWCA headquarters, including the one in the elevator, annoying Dennis so much that he had that he folded his long ears. He looked at the number on the floor indicator, and saw that it was still one. He prepared the wires in the stop button, tangling it so that it only required a junction between the ends to stop the elevator. As it reached zero, Dennis joined the ends, but it failed to spark. Dennis attempted to spark it twice, grunting each time it failed. The elevator stopped, but when he looked up, the floor indicator was -1. Dennis facepalmed and prepared the wires to go back up, to the right floor.

...

Meanwhile, scientists and agents in sector zero were preparing to close the vault doors to seal the only entrance to the sector. Agents were spread out guarding the door, and guarding all of the copies of the evil inventions of the evil scientists. One scientist in particular was so engrossed in writing his research paper that he completely ignored the urgent call. A falcon wearing a fedora perched herself on a metal support beam on the middle area of the sector, waited patiently in case the rabbit did get through. A yellow fat cat, Calvin the cat, was waiting below, claws at the ready.

...

"Sector zero? You've got time. The rogue agent has overpassed your floor. Close the vault doors now!" Carl announced over the intercom.

...

The vault doors were nearly closed, and the scientists were complaining at how the automatic closing system of the doors were slow. The elevator doors opened, and Dennis sprinted in all fours, running for the gap between the doors slowly getting smaller and smaller. The rabbit leaped and turned his body sideways that he barely fit through the door.

...

"He's in sector zero. He's in sector zero!" Cried out Carl.

...

Dennis just sprinted straight through the surprised agents and scientists at the forefront of the sector. Calvin hissed and stood on all fours, ready to strike any moment. Dennis sprinted through dogs and birds, which all tried to catch him with their claws, paws and jaws, but the rabbit was too slippery and too fast. He even managed to kick a german shepherd in his snout as he dodge-spinned. As Dennis approached Calvin, the rabbit pulled out his last carrot full of tear gas, took off his mask and bit out the green stem as if it were the pin of a grenade. Calvin, however, recognized the grenade threat and backflipped thrice away from Dennis, while the other agents crowded towards the rabbit. Without hesitation, he threw his grenade.

...

The falcon then swooped down towards the rabbit, talons at the ready. Calvin had his claws at the ready too. The falcon was gaining speed on the rabbit, and was soon at arms reach on Dennis. Calvin smiled, but Dennis smiled too. The falcon swooped past Dennis clawed her talons in front of Calvin, causing him to bend backwards just to dodge. The dead-end of the sector was clear of agents, free for the two rogues to run towards their main objective: the Other-Dimension-inator. As the faster one, the falcon swooped ahead and pushed a button, activating the machine. A green surge of electric power focused into a magnifying glass, which then formed into a green circle revealing the image of an abandoned facility. Smirkingly, the rabbit jumps through.

...

Calvin sprinted in pursuit, successfully jumping in as well. Before any other agents could jump through, the falcon knocked the machine over with its claws, destroying it. The falcon then screeched and gave a fierce fight against the other agents in the sector.

...

All the while, Major Monogram and Carl were watching in shock.

...

"S-sir?"

...

Monogram just looked at Carl, baffled. He rubs his forehead in frustration and walks out of the room.

...

Carl just turned his attention back to the intercom. "Agents, restrain that falcon and deliver him to an interrogation room immediately. The rest of you... resume your posts."

...

The intern just slumps himself on his chair, frustratedly throws his glasses on the console, and rubbed his forehead.

...

- **End of Prologue-**


End file.
